The pneumatic tire has been the solution of choice for vehicular mobility for over a century. The pneumatic tire is a tensile structure. The pneumatic tire has at least four characteristics that make the pneumatic tire so dominate today. Pneumatic tires are efficient at carrying loads, because all of the tire structure is involved in carrying the load. Pneumatic tires are also desirable because they have low contact pressure, resulting in lower wear on roads due to the distribution of the load of the vehicle. Pneumatic tires also have low stiffness, which ensures a comfortable ride in a vehicle. The primary drawback to a pneumatic tire is that it requires compressed fluid. A conventional pneumatic tire is rendered useless after a complete loss of inflation pressure.
A tire designed to operate without inflation pressure may eliminate many of the problems and compromises associated with a pneumatic tire. Neither pressure maintenance nor pressure monitoring is required. Structurally supported tires such as solid tires or other elastomeric structures to date have not provided the levels of performance required from a conventional pneumatic tire. A structurally supported tire solution that delivers pneumatic tire-like performance would be a desirous improvement.
Non pneumatic tires are typically defined by their load carrying efficiency. “Bottom loaders” are essentially rigid structures that carry a majority of the load in the portion of the structure below the hub. “Top loaders” are designed so that all of the structure is involved in carrying the load. Top loaders thus have a higher load carrying efficiency than bottom loaders, allowing a design that has less mass.
Thus an improved non-pneumatic tire is desired that has all the features of the pneumatic tires without the drawback of the need for air inflation is desired.